Drabbles en Folie 2
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Série de drabbles tournant autour de l'univers d'Harry Potter, écrits pour diverses communautés et en certaines autres occasions. Pairings et situations variées ! Contient du slash et des spoilers HP7.
1. Victoire

**Titre** : Drabbles en Folie 2

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Bêta-lectrice** : Floralege

**Rating** : PG pour thèmes durs

**Genre** : Drame

**Pairing** : Severus/Harry, mais pas en couple

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR, et l'idée du défi est à Zazaone et Fanette31

**Commentaires** : Écrit pour le défi Les Dernières Volontés de Severus Snape, défi qui s'est terminé la veille de la sortie de Deathly Hallows.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Victoire**

Severus s'était juré que devant la mort, il resterait impassible.

Ainsi donc, son expression était neutre lorsqu'il découvrit que son repaire avait été fouillé. Sans perdre de temps, il tourna les talons et fuit dès qu'il entrevit, l'espace d'une seconde, l'éclair de tissu rouge entre les conifères. Les sortilèges fusèrent derrière lui, mais pas un instant ses traits ne se déformèrent.

Calme il demeura lorsqu'il fit face à ses opposants et se défendit avec l'énergie du désespoir. Trois Aurors étaient tombés avant qu'il ne se laisse amener avec la plus grande résistance, mais pas un instant il n'avait laissé son visage exprimer autre chose que de la concentration.

Sous la surveillance constante des gardes à Azkaban, il eut un instant de doute. Pourrait-il rester de marbre devant les Détraqueurs ? Puis, il se souvint qu'il n'aurait pas à les affronter : jamais le Ministère ne se servirait d'eux une fois de plus. Alors, ni vu ni connu, il retourna à son apparente placidité.

Lorsqu'ils vinrent le chercher, il pinça les lèvres, mais ce fut tout. Il les suivit sans résister, ce qui causa une grande confusion chez les Aurors, qui ne se souvenaient que trop bien du mal qu'ils avaient eu à l'emprisonner. Un peu hésitants, ils lui passèrent les menottes. Severus ne pipa mot. Des artefacts Moldus ! N'avaient-ils aucune fierté de leur sang Sorcier ?

Impassible en apparence, il s'installa aussi confortablement que possible sur la Chaise du Condamné, laquelle referma des chaines sur ses chevilles. Il garda l'air placide lorsqu'ils énoncèrent les charges contre lui. Meurtrier, espion, traître… Sentence ? La mort. Il n'était pas surpris.

Même lorsqu'ils brisèrent sa baguette devant lui, il ne broncha pas. Il savait qu'ils ne lui arracheraient rien, qu'il vaincrait. Mais alors, Il entra, et ses certitudes s'entachèrent de cendres.

Ses yeux verts, brûlants, le transpercèrent de centaines d'accusations.

Severus, hypnotisé par la flamme verte de ces prunelles haineuses, entendit à peine le discours du Ministre sur la volonté de faire un exemple, de s'assurer que l'Ère des Ténèbres était terminée. Les mots lui passaient à côté tandis qu'il se remémorait…

… le cri de sa première victime Moldue, écarlate de sang et de souffrance, et les Mangemorts à ses côtés qui l'encourageaient…

… la supplication haletante de cette Sang-de-Bourbe qui l'avait imploré de ne pas commettre l'irréparable…

… le regard satisfait de son Maître, lorsqu'il avait entendu la Prophétie pour la première fois…

… l'issue de la dernière bataille, lorsqu'il avait prit la vie de nombreux ennemis et vu périr de nombreux alliés…

Alors, il jeta sa résolution aux orties et sourit d'un air narquois. L'assemblée retint son souffle. Le Survivant leva sa baguette.

Et Severus cracha à ses pieds.

« J'ai vaincu, Potter. Tu le sais. Et tu n'y peux rien. »

Harry sourit avant de jeter son dernier sort.

Ses chaînes tombèrent. Il était libre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_À vous de décider quel était le sort que Harry avait lancé… Un Avada Kedavra, parce que Severus était mangemort jusqu'au bout des ongles ? Un Liberatum (ou peu importe quoi d'autre) qui l'a libéré de ses chaînes ? La victoire et la liberté peuvent prendre de si nombreuses formes…_


	2. Un peu de paix

**Titre** : Drabbles en Folie 2

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Bêta-lectrice** : Floralege

**Rating** : G

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort/Angst

**Pairing** : Severus/Harry

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR. Même (surtout) son épilogue.

**Commentaires** : Écrit pour le défi Ste Mangouste de SevyS Now., immédiatement après la sortie de Deathly Hallows.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Un peu de paix**

J'ai mal.

Laissez-moi mourir.

Laissez-moi partir en paix.

Tout est blanc, ici. Je déteste le blanc.

Ça me fait penser à elle.

Laissez-moi la rejoindre.

_Attention ! Vite, faites quelque chose, il perd tout son sang !_

Le mien est souillé.

Je l'ai vendue à un monstre.

Laissez-moi la rejoindre.

Laissez-moi lui demander pardon.

_Professeur, ne mourrez pas ! Pitié ! _

Je déteste la pitié.

Il n'en a jamais éprouvé.

Pourtant, elle l'a supplié.

Laissez-moi partir d'ici.

_Donnez-lui cet antidote, vite ! Le venin est trop puissant !_

Il avait promis.

Il était suffisamment puissant pour la laisser en paix.

Il ne l'a pas fait.

Je hais les hommes sans merci.

Ils la disent en paix maintenant.

Laissez-moi la rejoindre.

_Il est trop tard. Il faut vous faire une raison. Il va mourir. _

J'aurais voulu le tuer de mes mains.

Comme un Moldu.

Comme mon père.

Pour venger sa mort à elle.

_Son pouls bat trop vite ! Il perd trop de sang ! Il est condamné. _

Maudit soit Black. Si seulement il avait su quelle vipère était ce traître.

Maudits soient les traîtres.

Et que je sois maudit aussi.

Laissez-moi m'en aller.

_Professeur, non ! Regardez ! Il s'agite. Je vous en prie, sauvez-le !_

La sauver.

Si seulement.

_Il vit encore ? C'est un miracle ! _

Pourquoi a-t-il survécu ?

Pourquoi est-elle morte ?

Ne me parlez pas du miracle du Survivant.

S'il y a un dieu là-haut, il se moque bien de la justice.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû mourir.

_Sa tension remonte ! L'antidote fonctionne ! Regardez ça !_

Je m'en souviens encore.

Son regard brillait comme nul autre.

Ses yeux étaient si verts.

Laissez-moi la rejoindre.

_Il revient vers nous ! Regardez, regardez ! Je suis sûr qu'il ouvre les yeux ! Professeur ! _

Professeur ?

Je ne suis le professeur de personne.

Je ne suis qu'un traître.

Laissez-moi la rejoindre.

Pitié.

J'ai mal.

J'ai si mal.

- Il est fou, ce gamin, murmura le stagiaire Pie. Il n'a pas dormi et le voilà, à veiller ce mourrant.

- Ne sais-tu pas qui il est ? dit le Dr. Smethwyck. C'est Harry Potter. Le Survivant.

- Ne devrait-il pas être à Poudlard ? C'est la fête, là-bas. Voldemort est tombé, dit-on. Merlin, je voudrais bien y être.

- Il est arrivé ce matin, supportant cet homme. Nous le croyions mort.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas Snape ? Il était mon professeur de potion.

- Ne sourit pas comme ça. Il ne mourra pas. Potter l'a sauvé.

- Dommage. Comment a-t-il fait ?

- Je l'ignore. Un moment, il perdait tout son sang, puis le gamin s'est énervé. Et comme il cessait de crier, le pouls de la victime s'est stabilisé. Sur ce, l'antidote a finit par arriver.

- Un magnifique accio, je me rappelle. Qui a créé tout un remue-ménage parmi les infirmières.

- Impossible de sauver des vies sans casser d'éprouvettes. Au moins, il est vivant. Allons, nous sommes attendu en salle d'opération.

- Entendu.

_Harry resserra ses mains sur celles de Snape. Le professeur ouvrait lentement les yeux. Les siens ne cillaient pas. Il savait qu'il y aurait des questions qui demeureraient sans réponse, des échanges colériques, une haine brûlante. Mais avant de le laisser poursuivre son purgatoire, il voulait lui offrir un peu de paix. _

_Il voulait être certain que la première chose que Snape verrait soit son propre regard. _

_Le regard de Lily. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comme toujours, j'adore les reviews, et je suspecte que c'est également le cas de tous les auteurs :)


	3. Stubby et Walburga

**Titre** : Drabbles en Folie 2  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Genre** : Love/Hate  
**Pairing** : Walburga Black / Stubby Boardman  
**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR, l'idée du défi et du couple est à Benebu.  
**Commentaires** : Série de drabbles écrits pour Benebu qui voulait un romance entre deux personnages inusités.

**Méprise **

Elle s'était tenue dans l'ombre pendant tout le concert, observant le déhanchement des musiciens sur scène, sans entrer elle-même dans la danse comme les autres sorciers qui s'agitaient devant eux. Stubby, incapable de détourner son regard des cheveux noirs, de la mine sensuelle de la femme, en avait raté quelques mesures.

Après le concert, il n'avait pas été surpris de la trouver près des loges. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le séduise, lui propose un contrat, mais elle avait fait la moue.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon fils.

- Non, répondit Stubby, souriant. Mais je peux être bien plus…

**Proposition**

Elle avait haussé un sourcil, glaciale, mais le jeune homme ne s'était pas laissé arrêter par son attitude réfrigérante. L'enthousiasme de la scène ne l'avait pas quitté, il se sentait prêt à tout et cette femme réveillait en lui un désir qu'il voulait assouvir.

Arrogant, il s'était avancé vers elle d'une démarche qu'il croyait sensuelle. Il avait pris sa main ; elle l'avait giflé. Il avait sourit.

- Allons, ma belle… Vous êtes seule, moi de même. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Mon contrat de scène s'arrête après le spectacle. Nous pourrions prendre un verre…

- Pourquoi pas, avait-elle dit après un moment d'hésitation.

**Révélation **

La soirée avait été agréable, la nuit avait été enflammée. Stubby était satisfait. La femme, assise au bout du lit, lui tournait le dos. Fasciné par la façon dont ses boucles noires venaient caresser ses reins, il ne se lassait pas de l'admirer.

- C'est quoi, votre nom ? demanda-t-il, hypnotisé par la blancheur de sa peau.

- Est-ce que votre contrat inclut un échange de noms, Boardman ?

Sa voix était sèche comme une gifle. Exactement comme il l'aimait.

- Pourquoi pas, miss ?

- Je suis une Black, Boardman, et je suis mariée. Ne cherchez pas à me revoir.

Glaciale. Adorable.

**Si vous avez aimé, vous connaissez la chanson… **


	4. Aberforth

**Titre** : Drabbles en Folie 2  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : M pour plus de sûreté  
**Genre** : Il y en a beaucoup trop !  
**Pairing** : Aberforth / Personnages variés  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR, Gringoire et Djali à Victor Hugo  
**Commentaires** : Commanditaires aussi variés que les pairings proposés :)

**********

**Baiser**

Son sourire était diabolique.

Abe, mal à l'aise, essuya ses lèvres de sa main. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il venait tout juste de… L'autre le regardait de façon insistante, réjoui, presque triomphant. Sa bouche délicatement ourlée se moquait de lui. Il se sentait comme le dernier des imbéciles. Il voulut se détourner, mais le jeune homme attrapa son poignet.

- Quoi, ça t'a déplu ? Arrête. Je sais que tu nous envies, ton frère et moi.

- C'était un accident ! rugit Abe, furieux, en dégageant son poignet. Et n'essaie pas de recommencer.

Gellert rit.

Abe savait qu'il avait perdu.

**********

**La p'tite dernière**

- L'est pas belle ma p'tite biquette ? Hein qu'elle est belle…

Abe, sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, gratouilla le menton de la petite chèvre blanche.

- Où tu l'as eu, celle-là, Abe ? demanda l'un des habitués.

- Un ami de passage… Me l'a vendu pour trois gallions.

- Trois gallions pour une chèvre !!! T'es complètement givré, Abe !!!

La petite chèvre, offusquée, fit tinter la clochette à son cou et fonça sur le médisant. Puis, elle revint d'un pas fier, aussi fier que le sourire de son nouveau maître.

- Gringoire avait raison, t'es vraiment intelligente, nondidjû !

**********

**Impératifs de guerre**

- Mot de passe ?

- Chevrotine.

- Entre…

Abe ouvrit la porte de l'anti-chambre et laissa passer le jeune homme roux. Il était tard. Merlin seul savait comment il avait réussi à passer outre le couvre-feu, mais il était là. Il était toujours là.

- Des nouvelles ?

Le rouquin acquiesça.

- Un nouveau projet de loi… ils veulent tatouer les sorciers nés de Moldus, pour les identifier comme du bétail.

- À mon avis, ce vieux Voldy a trop étudié ses manuels d'histoire Moldue, grommela Abe. Bientôt, il adoptera la croix gammée…

Son visiteur demeura silencieux. Le regard du vieil homme glissa affectueusement sur le visage tourmenté, les traits tirés. Il lui tapota l'épaule.

- Allons, mon gars. Rentre chez toi, va dormir un peu. Tu en as besoin.

- Abe, vous…

Il se mordit la lèvre.

- Est-ce que vous reviendrez un jour sur votre décision ? Je voudrais… je…

Abe secoua la tête.

- Je suis trop vieux pour toi, mon gars.

- Mais… c'est la guerre et… c'est peut-être le seul moment de…

Définitivement à bout d'audace, le jeune homme se tût, courba les épaules. Abe le reconduit à la porte, la main posée au haut de son dos. Les yeux brillants, éperdus, le rouquin posa ses lèvres sur la joue ridée du vieil homme avant de partir.

Abe resta longtemps sur le pas de la porte, la main sur la joue.

**********

**Sympathie inusitée**

Un Maraudeur de la troisième génération se doit de faire aussi bien que ceux des précédentes. Ainsi, James met un point d'honneur à briser toutes les règles qu'il peut – se promener après le couvre-feu, par exemple.

C'est ainsi qu'il découvre l'étrange portrait dans l'un des couloirs. Au début, James ne l'aime pas trop. Il est plus grossier que son père. Mais le temps passe, le vieillard lui devient sympathique.

- Nondidjû, gamin ! C'était quoi, l'idée de génie, cette fois !

James éclate de rire.

- Rien de pire que ce que vous faites à vos chèvres, Abe…

**********

**À suivre bientôt**


	5. N'en parlons plus

**Titre** : N'en parlons plus  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Genre** : Drame  
**Pairing** : Albus/Sirius  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR  
**Commentaires** : Pour Archea, qui voulait une relation Albus/Sirius sur le modèle père/fils.

**********

**N'en parlons plus**

Le regard de Sirius est insoutenable.

Ce n'est pas la souffrance qui s'y trouve -- malgré l'émotion trouble, crue, qui lui brise le coeur, Albus est depuis longtemps familier des conséquences de la guerre.

Ce n'est pas non plus la colère -- il le connait trop bien, ce sentiment provoqué par l'injustice du sort réservé aux justes.

Dans les yeux de Sirius, il peut lire la surprise.

La surprise de l'enfant blessé, dont le coeur est un livre ouvert.

La surprise de l'enfant trahi, qui avait toute confiance en lui.

C'est cette surprise incrédule, inattendue, qui force Albus à détourner les yeux.

******

- Professeur Dumbledore...

- Sirius, mon petit...

Ils se taisent, se dévisagent. Sirius se lève lentement. Il lui fait face. Non comme un prisonnier, mais comme l'homme qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'être.

Albus, malgré lui, est impressionné par son assurance.

Assurance qu'il est loin de partager.

- Expliquez-moi, lui dit-il, et sa voix frémit un peu.

Lorsque Sirius termine son récit, la culpabilité est lourde, ravivée par la connaissance du dénouement inévitable prévu par le Ministère. Stupéfait par les ressources qu'il a pu déployer, il hoche la tête.

- Je les en empêcherai, murmure-t-il. Vous sortirez d'ici avec votre âme.

******

Il avait eu l'intention d'emprunter son Retourneur de Temps à la jeune Hermione. Un seul pas dans l'infirmerie lui fait comprendre que cette possibilité est hors de portée.

Il doit apprendre à déléguer.

Et pourtant, il hésite. Ils sont si jeunes ! Il ne remet pas en cause leur courage, mais auront-ils les capacités de mener cette mission à bien ?

C'est dans le regard d'Harry qu'il trouve la réponse.

_Un jour, ces enfants affronteront Voldemort. Je ne pourrai pas éternellement les protéger. _

Il hoche la tête, l'air grave.

- Miss Granger... vous connaissez les risques, vous connaissez l'enjeu... trois tours suffiront.

******

_Professeur Dumbledore,  
__Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je sais que c'est à vous que je dois la présence d'Harry à la fenêtre, hier soir. Je croyais que... enfin je veux dire que...  
__... je crois que le mot que je cherche est « merci ».  
__Sirius_

_Sirius,  
__Je vous ai failli une fois. C'est une culpabilité que je porterai toute ma vie. Les mauvaises langues affirmant qu'elle ne sera plus très longue, mes pensées en seront d'autant plus sincères.  
__Prenez garde à vous.  
__A. Dumbledore_

_Professeur Dumbledore,  
__N'en parlons plus.  
__... au passage, auriez-vous une idée du régime de Buck...?  
__Sirius_

**Fin**


	6. Fusion

**Titre** : Fusion  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : R  
**Genre** : Angst, Drame  
**Pairing** : Minerva/Augusta  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR  
**Commentaires** : Écrit pour la communauté HP 100 Mots

**********

**Fusion**

Elles étaient toutes les deux à Gryffondor. Minerva McGonagall et Augusta Alwyn, les joyaux féminins de la nouvelle génération. Nul n'était surpris qu'elles s'entendent si bien.

Avec Émilie Wailling, de Serdaigle, elles formaient un trio inséparable. Mimi, Gusta et Mina. Trois belles jeunes femmes de bonne famille, au sang pur, qui réjouissaient les élèves tout comme les professeurs. De bonnes notes, un comportement studieux, on ne pouvait médire sur leur compte.

D'accord, Augusta était un peu trop fière.

D'accord, Minerva était un peu trop rigide.

D'accord, Émilie était un peu trop pleurnicharde.

Mais vraiment, qui se souciait de tels détails ?

*****

Ce tableau si réjouissant se fracassa le jour de la mort d'Émilie.

Ou plutôt, le jour où son fantôme insista pour se joindre à elles comme si rien ne s'était passé. Augusta se fâcha, la renvoya vers les toilettes où elle était décédée. Et si Minerva était triste de ce funeste destin, elle se garda bien d'en questionner le bien-fondé.

Un fantôme ne pouvait obtenir son diplôme, voyons.

Les rumeurs couraient vite. De Mimi Géniale, membre de leur Triade, elle devint Mimi Geignarde, persécutrice d'Olive Hornby.

Quand à Augusta et Minerva, elles évitèrent désormais les toilettes du troisième étage.

*****

Deux jeunes filles intelligentes, face à l'adversité, ne peuvent que se rapprocher. Et s'il est possible, à l'adolescence, de vivre déjà de grandes passions, elles tirent souvent leur force de relations fusionnelles où chacune pense de la même façon que l'autre.

Elles étaient deux mais elles auraient pu n'être qu'une. Le « nous » leur venait plus souvent aux lèvres que le « je ». Elles ne se quittaient pas. Où se trouvait Augusta, Minerva n'était qu'à quelques pas, et vice-versa. Toujours.

Dans de telles conditions, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour prévoir qu'un jour, leur belle complicité se serait transformée.

*****

Le jour où Augusta fit le premier pas, elles avaient toutes deux quitté Poudlard depuis un an déjà. C'était l'été, il faisait beau, une brise légère faisait voler les boucles noires de Minerva et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme ça, sans aucune préméditation.

Aucune des deux n'aurait pu prévoir le geste primordial, mais leurs mains se lièrent d'elles-mêmes lorsque leurs lèvres scellèrent leur union, tout comme leurs âmes l'avaient fait, des années auparavant. L'évolution de leur relation était naturelle, coulait de source. Elles n'auraient pu se rapprocher davantage autrement.

C'était, semblait-il, la seule voie possible.

*****

Leurs corps se mariaient aussi intimement que leurs esprits. Chacune d'elle connaissait les courbes, les creux, ces endroits sensibles où l'autre aimait être caressée, plus encore que les siens propres. Ce savoir semblait presque inné -- car, étant si fondues l'une dans l'autre, elles réagissaient comme si elles n'étaient qu'une.

Une telle passion est destinée à se consûmer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en demeure que des cendres.

Lorsque Augusta, éplorée, annonça à Minerva que ses parents l'avaient fiancée à Bruce Longbottom, la nouvelle la frappa directement au coeur. Elle blêmit, mais elle ne pleura pas.

Certains chagrins vont au-delà des larmes.

*****

Le pire, Minerva devait le réaliser avec les années, ce n'était pas de la savoir avec un autre, loin d'elle.

C'était de la savoir heureuse avec un autre, loin d'elle.

Leur séparation ne pouvait être qu'orageuse. De nombreuses années, elles vécurent sans nouvelles. Minerva vit bien passer un Franck Longbottom dans ses classes, mais elle s'interdisait de penser à lui plus que nécessaire.

Les choses changèrent avec Neville.

Avec consternation, elle suivit le parcours de l'enfant maladroit, jusqu'au jour où elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait repousser l'échéance plus longuement.

Elle sortit la plume, le parchemin, et se mit à écrire.

*****

_Ma chère Augusta,_

_Il y a longtemps que je n'ai eu de tes nouvelles. Mais c'est de Neville que je désire te parler, non de nous. Tu as un petit-fils talentueux, dont le courage est admirable. Cependant, pardonne-moi, tu es remarquablement aveugle à son sujet. Ses talents ne se limitent pas à ceux de son père._

_Franck était doué en métamorphose, certes. Pas Neville. Quand je le vois, c'est la douceur de ton regard qu'il me renvoie. Pas celui de ton fils._

_Laisse-le poursuivre en Sortilèges. Il réussira là où tu as échoué, Gusta._

_Je t'embrasse, malgré les années,_

_Minerva_

**Fin**


	7. Une idée ridicule

**Titre** : Une idée ridicule  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Genre** : Angst, Drame  
**Pairing** : Sirius/Remus  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR  
**Commentaires** : Ah, nous étions en guerre, à ce moment, mon petit pissenlit et moi… ^^ Pour Taraxacum Officinalis, et je vous rassure, ce n'est pas de la cruauté gratuite envers les pauvres petites plantes sans défense ! Elle l'avait amplement mérité ! ^^

*****

**Une idée ridicule**

Un soupir dans le secret de la nuit, puis un second. Un murmure. Un éclat de rire vite réprimé. Un baiser, des draps froissés.

Lorsque Sirius revint de la salle de bain, ses pieds étaient froids. Remus se pelotonna contre lui, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

- Que dirais-tu d'un bébé ? s'entendit-il demander.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius.

- Rien, murmura Remus, dont les joues avaient pris une teinte betterave.

- Un bébé ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, c'était une idée ridicule. Ça doit être la pleine lune qui approche, ou...

- C'est une bonne idée, dit Sirius, sourire aux lèvres.

*****

- Non, je t'assure, c'était une idée ridicule ! Je suis un loup-garou, nous sommes en guerre, il n'y a rien de moins sûr, ça serait...

- Je t'aime, lui murmura Sirius à l'oreille. Et je connais un moyen.

Remus le regarda, stupéfait. Il avait l'air sérieux.

- Il y a un sortilège qui pourrait mélanger nos essences magiques et créer un enfant sans risque de lycanthropie. Lily accepterait peut-être de le porter... ou nous pourrions trouver quelqu'un... lorsque la guerre sera terminée, évidemment...

Incapable de parler, Remus enfouit son nez dans son cou. Il hocha la tête et éclata en sanglots.

*****

Cela faisait déjà vingt-quatre heures que Remus attendait le retour de Sirius lorsqu'il entendit la nouvelle.

Voldemort était mort. James et Lily aussi.

Soulagé et torturé à la fois, Remus jeta un regard à la petite éprouvette dans laquelle leurs essences magiques tournoyaient, intimement entremêlées. Les lueurs colorées lui promettaient une famille, la normalité dont il avait toujours rêvé. Ils prendraient soin d'Harry, bien sûr, lui donnerait tout l'amour dont il aurait besoin...

Mais où était Sirius ? se demanda-t-il. L'inquiétude commençait à le gagner. Il n'était pas mort, Remus l'aurait sentit. N'est-ce pas ?

Où était-il ?

*****

Le verdict tomba le lendemain, lorsqu'il apprit la trahison de son compagnon.

Au début, à l'agonie, il ne voulut pas en entendre parler. Mais lentement, la vérité fit son chemin en lui, teintant ses souvenirs de fiel et broyant son coeur.

Désormais seul dans le petit appartement qu'ils partageaient depuis leur sortie de Poudlard, Remus s'empara de l'éprouvette et la tint en l'air. Les volutes lui semblaient désormais mensongères, trompeuses comme l'homme à qui il s'était donné.

Délibérément, il en versa le contenu dans la cuvette, en observa la dissolution à travers ses larmes.

Ça avait été une idée ridicule.

*****

_13 ans plus tard… _

*****

**Oublie**

Remus referma la porte délicatement. Ils étaient seuls, enfin. Sirius s'était déjà débarrassé de sa chemise et le loup-garou ferma les yeux à la vue des cicatrices sur son dos, de ses côtes qui pointaient sous la peau.

Azkaban était un endroit horrible, il le savait.

Tendrement, il laissa errer ses mains, ses lèvres, sur le corps aimé. Tout pour effacer les années de tourment qu'il venait d'endurer. Tout pour lui faire oublier ses soupçons, son jugement hâtif.

Jusqu'à ce que Sirius se retourne et le regarde. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande, les yeux pleins d'étoiles…

- Où est l'éprouvette…?

**Fin**


	8. Pour Benebu

**Titre** : Drabbles en Folie  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : Variés  
**Genre** : Variés aussi  
**Pairing** : Tralalaaaaaa  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR – il me semble.  
**Commentaires** : Série de drabbles qui n'ont que comme point commun d'avoir été offerts à Benebu :)

*****

**Rock Falls, Everyone Die !  
**_(Scorpius Malfoy / Albus Dumbledore – si si)_

- Et vous, mon cher, comment êtes-vous décédé ?

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

- Est-ce réellement important ? J'étais tranquillement en train de faire ma petite promenade matinale quand…

- Quand un rocher vous est tombé sur la tête ? l'interrompit Albus, amusé.

Les yeux pétillants de l'ancien professeur de métamorphose n'avaient jamais perdu leur gaîté. Scorpius se sentit attiré malgré les années qui séparaient leurs deux tableaux. Après tout, ils étaient représentés tous deux sous la forme de vieillards, maintenant…

- Ne vous en faites pas, mon cher. De tels accidents arrivent toujours aux directeurs de Poudlard…

*****

**Points communs  
**_(Vernon/Augusta)_

Il avait laissé le gamin seul, il quittait la gare furtivement. Il n'avait pas envie de rester. Et si quelqu'un le voyait en telle compagnie ? Cette chouette, enfin !

En revenant vers la voiture, il entrevit une femme étrange… vautour empaillé, sac à main rouge… un goût vestimentaire atroce. Mais ce qui attira son attention, c'était les mots qu'elle grommelait au gamin près d'elle.

- Ne nous fais pas honte ! Réussis tes études sans vagues, ne t'attire pas encore des ennuis !

Alors Vernon, satisfait, songea fugitivement que ce n'était peut-être pas tous les sorciers qui étaient infréquentables.

*****

**Dissemblables  
**_(Broderick Bode/Bertha Jorkins) _

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer.

Elle était si différente de lui : bavarde, enthousiaste, elle avait toujours le mot pour plaire aux gens, pour faire rire.

Il avait pris des vacances pour l'éloigner de son esprit ; il n'était pas convenable qu'un Langue de Plomb songe sans cesse à la pire commère du Ministère.

Mais quand il l'avait aperçue à l'auberge, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la saluer, de sortir de l'anonymat.

- Oh, bonjour, Bode ! Imagine-toi donc que je viens de croiser Peter Pettigrow. Si si ! Il vient de me donner rendez-vous hors de l'auberge…

*****

**À suivre… **


	9. Par Merlin !

**Titre** : Drabbles en Folie  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : PG-13 pour grossièretés  
**Genre** : Humour, Parodie  
**Pairing** : Merlin/Viviane  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR  
**Commentaires** : Écrit pour la communauté HP 100 Mots.

*****

**Par Merlin !**

Par les yeux dépareillés de Merlin !

Par les dents croches de Merlin !

Par l'incroyable pantalon troué de Merlin !

Par la virilité racornie de…

- ÇA SUFFIIIIIIIIIIIIT !!! hurla le grand Mage.

Il se releva d'un bond, les mains sur les oreilles.

- Ça suffit, allez-vous enfin vous taire ? Bande de sorciers de petite envergure ! Incapables ! Blasphémateurs ! Je vais vous en faire, moi, une virilité racornie ! Si je mets la main sur l'imbécile qui a…

- Que se passe-t-il, mon chou ? demanda une voix féminine qui semblait flotter tout autour de lui.

*****

Évidemment, seule Viviane était capable de calmer Merlin lorsqu'il piquait de telles colères. Malheureusement, cela se produisait de plus en plus souvent ces cent dernières années.

- Allez-vous enfin me dire ce qui se passe, mon cher ?

- Ce qui se passe ?? Ma mie, vous ne pouvez pas ignorer la situation ! Allez-vous enfin céder à ma requête et faire insonoriser cette prison d'air ? Je ne puis le tolérer !

- Ah, il s'agit encore de cela, répondit Viviane d'un ton froid. Nous en avons déjà parlé, vieillard. Je crains que le gâtisme ne vous ait rattrapé.

*****

- Mais, ma mie… geignit Merlin. Ils murmurent mon nom à tout va, dans ce grand monde. Je ne puis dormir ! Si vous insonorisiez cette pièce…

- C'est non, Merlin ! Et vous savez fort bien pourquoi. Si l'Élu vous appelait, vous seriez incapable de l'entendre. Fin de la discussion !

- Et qui a eu l'idée géniale de sanctifier mon nom ? maugréa le grand Mage. Parlez d'un calvaire à faire endurer à un vieil homme comme moi…

- Ne vous en faites pas, mon chou, sourit Viviane, narquoise. L'âge aidant, vous finirez bien par passer de mode…

**Fin**


	10. Louches histoires de frères

**Titre** : Drabbles en Folie  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : R  
**Genre** : Varié  
**Pairing** : Divers frères  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR  
**Commentaires** : Écrit pour la communauté HP 100 Mots. **Attention, inceste.**

*****

**Silence**

- Et tu n'en diras rien ? C'est promis ?

- Je te l'ai dit, Charlie. Je suis ton frère. Fais-moi confiance, nous avons fait un pacte de silence. Je tiens à t'aider.

- Bon… très bien alors…

Ses lèvres sur les siennes étaient douces, chaudes. Différentes de ce qu'il imaginait. Exigeantes. Enivrantes. Timidement, il entrouvrît la bouche. La langue expérimentée explora son palais d'une façon tout à fait exquise. Il gémit, perdu dans la passion du moment.

Et puis, tout cessa. Bill lui souriait et son frère, troublé, savait qu'il ne le verrait plus jamais de la même façon.

*****

_Pour Océano Nox  
_**Risques**

Ron savait qu'en allant vivre chez Bill, il prenait des risques.

Le risque de se faire traiter de lâche pour avoir abandonné ses amis à leur sort.

Le risque de se faire surprendre par le Ministère, les Mangemorts.

Le risque de voir ressurgir l'attirance qu'il éprouvait… qu'il avait éprouvé pour Fleur.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il tomberait sur _cette_ scène.

Il n'avait pas prévu que le rouge qui lui monterait aux joues n'aurait rien à voir avec la chevelure de Fleur.

Il n'avait pas prévu que c'est du corps de Bill que ses yeux n'arriveraient pas à se détacher.

*****

**Obsession**

_L'Amortentia. _

Regulus tend l'oreille, son corps juvénile pressé contre le bois de la lourde porte de chêne. Il perçoit le souffle de Sirius, plus qu'il ne l'entend réellement.

_C'est la plus puissante. _

L'envie, ce besoin qu'il ne peut refouler, fait frissonner son épiderme dans la nuit, tend son sexe dans cette parodie de luxure mal dirigée.

_Celle qui crée un désir obsessif, maladif. _

Le désespoir l'envahit. Il se laisse glisser sur le sol.

_Un désir qui ne souffre pas d'être détourné de l'objet de ses attentions. _

Seul, appuyé contre la porte de la chambre de son frère, Regulus sanglote d'impuissance.

**Fin**


	11. Lorsque les objets s'en mêlent

**Titre** : Drabbles en Folie  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : R  
**Genre** : Humour, Romance  
**Pairing** : Prince's Potion Book/Riddle's Diary et Baguette de Sureau/Bague des Gaunt (avec la Cape d'Invisibilité et un Magazine de Quidditch en guest-star).  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR  
**Commentaires** : Écrit pour la communauté HP 100 Mots. **Attention, relations slash et het entre objets. **

*****

**Discrètement**

Il avait été caché dans cette armoire en toute hâte. Son propriétaire s'était-il déjà lassé de lui ? Pourtant, il lui avait été utile… il l'avait honorablement servi pendant plusieurs mois et il était vexé, voilà, vexé de se retrouver relégué au fond d'un vieux placard comme avant.

Et pourtant… pourtant, il trouvait une mince consolation dans sa captivité. Près de lui, un autre livre avait été camouflé. Sa couverture était trouée, mais elle était douce, un peu moite… il en aimait le contact et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'un coup de vent le fasse tomber contre son compagnon d'infortune.

*****

_Pour Océano Nox_  
**La Fortune dans l'Infortune**

L'avantage d'être coincé dans ce placard, pensait-il, résidait dans ses compagnons d'infortune. Il y avait évidemment cet autre livre, celui à la couverture chaude, brûlante, invitante, mais il y avait aussi la créature dans la cage.

Il avait l'impression que ce squelette muet était favorable à son désir de rapprochement.

Un allié dans cet endroit sordide ! Il résolu aussitôt de se servir de cette aubaine inespérée.

Aussi, quand le squelette du monstre s'écroula au fond de la cage, il saisit l'occasion pour se projeter contre celui qu'il désirait tant.

Après tout, il avait bien appris de ses précédents propriétaires.

*****

_Pour Benebu  
_**Catastrophe**

Il avait juste voulu le rendre jaloux… juste un peu, ce n'était tout de même pas la mer à boire. Il s'était laissé glisser, il était tombé de la bibliothèque où ils étaient tous les deux serrés et il avait atterrit…

… en pleine catastrophe.

La table aurait pu être confortable s'il n'y avait pas eu la couverture molle, collante, de ce… cette espèce de _magasine de Quidditch_ ! Il pouvait voir son petit livre de Potion, mine basse, là-haut… oh, qu'il avait envie de le rejoindre !

Et puis, les illustrations de cette _chose_ sous lui le chatouillaient.

Pfffff.

*****

**Enfin !**

Leur création avait été une idée de génie, évidemment. Nul ne pouvait en douter ! Ils étaient nécessaires au monde, tout le monde le savait. La Baguette tirait une grande fierté d'être un artefact indispensable.

Mais plus géniale encore avait été l'idée de faire monter la Pierre sur une bague. S'il avait pu sourire, il l'aurait fait.

Enfin, elle ne lui résisterait plus !

Roulant avec lubricité vers sa compagne attitrée qui minaudait, il sentit avec extase sa tête s'insérer dans l'anneau froid et rigide de la Pierre et un soupir satisfait lui échappa.

Pudique, la Cape camoufla leurs ébats.

**Fin**


	12. Tom VS Albus

**Titre** : Drabbles en Folie  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : PG  
**Genre** : Divers  
**Pairing** : Tom VS Albus  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR  
**Commentaires** : Comment résister à l'envie de les confronter ? :)

*****

**Vite !**

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas hors de la cheminée qu'un de ses collègues l'aborda. L'homme paraissait terrifié.

- Jedusor ! Dépêche-toi ! Ils t'attendent au Bureau des Aurors ! Dumbledore attaque Poudlard ! Il faut se joindre à la défense !

Tom recula d'un pas, perplexe.

- Quoi ? Dumbledore ? Mais…

- Jedusor ! Vite !

L'homme le bouscula.

- Allez, réveille-toi !

Tom s'éveilla en sursaut. Un garçon de sa Maison le secouait.

- Vite, on va être en retard au cours de Métamorphose !

Quel étrange cauchemar… À tout prendre, il préférait de loin être l'agresseur.

*****

**Inattention**

_Il l'a trouvée_.

Albus, en crise d'insomnie, ne peut oublier cette photo de Gellert, baguette à la main et sourire triomphant.

_Il l'a trouvée. _

Un bruit dans le couloir lui fait lever la tête.

- Tom ? L'heure du couvre-feu est passée depuis longtemps, mon garçon.

- Oui, professeur. Je rentrais au dortoir à l'instant. Je suis désolé.

Albus hoche la tête – un éclat de lumière attire son regard.

- C'est une jolie bague que vous possédez là.

- Oui, c'était... un cadeau.

Tom s'enfuit rapidement. Les pensées d'Albus dérivent à nouveau.

_Il l'a trouvée. Combien de temps avant qu'il ne trouve les autres ? _

**Fin**


	13. C'est la guerre

**Titre** : Drabbles en Folie  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : PG  
**Genre** : Humour, Parodie  
**Pairing** : Hermione VS Barbie  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR  
**Commentaires** : Pour Benebu, qui milite activement pour le Severus/Barbie, mais qui est à la fois une grande fan de SS/HG...

*****

**C'est la guerre ! **

Elle était arrivée de nulle part, directement en septième année. Le Choixpeau avait mis vingt bonnes minutes avant de la répartir. Il l'avait mise à Gryffondor, mais tout le monde sentait que c'était un peu par défaut.

Hermione la détestait.

Elle avait tout pour elle : blonde, jolie, riche, elle attirait les regards des hommes ET des femmes, elle avait une belle voix et des yeux d'un bleu-violet qui faisait tourner les têtes.

Hermione avait attendu avec jubilation la punition qu'elle récolterait après l'explosion de son premier chaudron.

Rien.

Même le professeur Snape était sous son charme.

C'était un cauchemar !

*****

Hermione avait tout essayé : lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque, décrocher les meilleures notes en potion, sourire aimablement à Malfoy... elle en frissonnait encore... mais rien ! Rien n'y faisait !

Cette petite gourde lui avait volé SON professeur de potion.

Bien sûr, si on lui posait la question, elle nierait tout. Après tout, une jeune femme de 17 ans, à Gryffondor, ne pouvait évidemment pas avouer dans la Grande Salle qu'elle fantasmait à mort sur le directeur des Serpentard. Ça ne se faisait pas.

Hermione serra les poings, jura entre ses dents.

Elle devait trouver quelque chose pour la discréditer.

*****

Le jour de l'examen de potion, Hermione était prête. Sa potion à elle était parfaite. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ajouter ce petit ingrédient dans celle de sa rivale, et…

- Oh, professeur, je n'arrive pas à comprendre, regardez, là… mon chaudron fait des bulles, je ne sais pas pourquoi !

À la dernière minute, Hermione retint sa main. Severus semblait encore plus près d'exploser que le chaudron de la blondasse.

- Réchauffer, pas bouillir ! Vingt points de moins à Gryffondor !

En passant près d'elle, lui accorda un rare sourire.

Hermione avait gagné.

**Fin**


	14. Sanguini

**Titre** : Drabbles en Folie  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : Varié  
**Genre** : Suspense  
**Pairing** : Sanguini à l'honneur  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR  
**Commentaires** : Sanguini, vampire peu présent chez JKR, demeure tout de même un personnage intéressant à explorer...

*****

_Pour Océano Nox  
_**Ce qui pouvait le persuader de rester**

Horace Slughorn n'était pas un homme qui aimait les heures sombres de la nuit.

Pour tout avouer, l'obscurité l'angoissait.

D'ailleurs, il rentrait toujours dès le coucher du soleil. Seule la récolte de quelques plantes particulières pouvait l'inciter à rester à l'extérieur lorsque se levait la lune.

Ça, et…

_- Eldred Worple, mon vieil ami ! _

_- Horace ! Je te présente Sanguini. _

_- Bonjour, euh… Sanguini, c'est ça ? _

… les mains froides, les crocs de son amant…

_- Horace, aurais-tu vu Sanguini ? Je le cherche… _

_- Non, désolé, Eldred. Tu m'excuseras, je dois sortir… _

… sur sa nuque.

*****

**Une odeur de soleil**

Les ténèbres se referment sur Charlie, et tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est tirer sa baguette avant de n'y plus rien voir.

Maudissant la poudre d'obscurité de ses frères, il tente un Lumos, un Pyros, même un Patronus. Rien n'y fait. Il est aveugle et seul un savant tâtonnement lui permettra de retrouver la lumière.

Il sursaute lorsque de longs doigts froids balaient sa nuque.

- Tu sens le soleil… c'est délicieux, lui murmure-t-on à l'oreille.

Un souffle humide s'attarde sur sa peau. Et quand les dents s'y enfoncent, le frisson qui le secoue n'a de commune mesure qu'avec l'extase.

**Fin**


	15. Et c'est tout !

C'est ainsi que se termine le second volet de Drabbles en Folie !

Vous êtes cordialement invités à poursuivre votre quête inlassable de drabbles dans le nouveau volet, intitulé avec beaucoup d'originalité "Drabbles en Vrac". Vous trouverez également d'autres recueils sur ma page profil.

Au plaisir de vous retrouver là-bas !

Meish Kaos xxx


End file.
